


I want to be free as I'll ever be

by LaynaVile (DirtiestGirlInAmerica)



Series: Maniac [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confrontations, M/M, oblivious characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtiestGirlInAmerica/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: The names are there, you can read them, but no one else can even see them. You thought you could tell the two apart and fell for the wrong one. What happens next?Definitely should read "It's Not My Fault, I'm A Maniac" before reading this. Some of the things mentioned really won't make sense if you don't know the situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let me apologize now, I haven't been "paying attention" to Panic as much the last couple years, so I feel like I don't know as much/enough about Dallon to really write him, so he'll probably be like way out of character, sorry.  
> I've also changed the title of this probably like twelve times now, and I'm still not 100% sure if I like it or not.  
> I'd also intended on this being a good bit longer than what it actually is, sorry I just couldn't write anything else.  
> 

A few months after  _it_ happened Brendon moved out of state. He couldn't stay there, couldn't be so close to Josh anymore. He ended up in Aurora Missouri of all places. He quit dealing when he left Columbus, he missed the money but was glad he wasn't surrounded by drugs all the time anymore. He still smoked but nothing harder. He got a job at a small diner, he knew how to wait tables, he'd been doing it part-time while dealing. The diner was a town over but it barely took him ten minutes to get there. It was a nice place to work, his co-workers weren't assholes and the couple who owned the place were really kind. It was almost _too_ good to be true. He missed his house but he had an alright apartment, it was small but he didn't need much space.  
  
\--  
  
"Bud, you wanna take table eight for me?." Brendon nodded, knowing that Alice wanted to go on break, he didn't mind the extra table it wasn't particularly busy.  
  
"Hi, I'm Brendon I'll be your server today, can I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?" Brendon smiles brightly. He really likes his job, it's not all that exciting but he's a lot happier than he used to be.  
  
"Just water." Brendon can't help but think that the guy has a really nice voice, and now that he's looking a really nice face too.  
  
"I'll be right back with that." Brendon's smiling again and the guy's too focused on the menu to notice.  
  
Brendon sets the glass of ice water onto the table, "All ready or would you like another minute?"  
  
"Any recommendations?"  
  
"Well, one of my favorites is the Reuben sandwich, not sure if that's your style but it is really good."  
  
The guy is looking at him now, "If you like it so much, I guess I'll just have to try it." He smiles and Brendon can't help but smile back.  
  
"Alright, I'll be back with it shortly, if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." Brendon walks away, puts the order in and checks on his other two tables.  
  
Order up, Brendon takes it back to the good looking guy and then tries not to stare from across the restaurant as he eats.  
  
"Anything else I can get for you? Or just the check?"  
  
"Check please." Brendon nods and brings him his bill.  
  
The guy leaves a ten dollar tip and Brendon wonders why; his bill was only sixteen bucks.  
  
\--  
  
Good looking guy comes back the next day, Brendon waits on him again, and the guy leaves a ten dollar tip again.  
  
It keeps happening, he's becoming Brendon's favorite customer and not just because of the tips. The guy is funny and nice and Brendon kind of maybe has a crush. Brendon doesn't even know the guy's name, just keeps referring to him as good looking guy or hot guy or something similar.  
  
\--  
  
Four months straight of the guy coming in pretty much every day, Brendon  _has_ to say something,  _has_ to at least find out his name.  
  
He keeps telling himself to ask the guy, every time he goes to the table, he tries to force himself to ask and chickens out every time.  
  
Last chance to find out, he's bringing the check to the table, "Hope everything was good for you today." He can't do it, he can't. He doesn't want to get caught up in shit again and have it end badly like with Josh. Hot guy probably already knows his soulmate, Brendon doesn't have a chance.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
"Uh, I shouldn't be doing this but, you've come in almost every day for four months now and I," He pauses, his mouth feeling dry. "Well since you've been coming in I've been wondering, uh, what's your name?"  
  
Hot guy doesn't say anything, looks a little surprised or maybe mad Brendon can't really be sure.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I understand if you don't want to leave a tip or ever come back even. I shouldn't have said anything, have a good day." Brendon walks away.  
  
He doesn't get more than five steps in before the guy speaks, "You don't have to apologize, it's okay. I actually thought you would've asked sooner but you didn't and I didn't say anything and I don't have a reason for that, but I'm Dallon."  
  
Brendon freezes in place and turns toward him, the guy, Dallon is smiling.  
  
"Dallon, not a very common name, I like it, though." Brendon's heard the name before, of course, he has, the name is on his wrist, but what are the odds that  _this_ Dallon is the same Dallon on his wrist? Very unlikely.  
  
"Thank you. You have a pretty nice name as well, Brendon." He laughs and thanks Dallon.  
  
"I've got other tables to get to, but I'll see you tomorrow." Brendon's smiling and wishes he didn't have to go, but he's got a table of five waiting to order.  
  
"Tomorrow it is."  
  
Brendon feels like he's a fucking teenager again, well he is technically he is, he's not twenty yet.  
  
\--  
  
Brendon's really got a crush, he hates admitting it but he does.  
  
He's been trying to work up the courage to ask Dallon if he would want to go on a date for weeks now. It's been almost a month since he learned his name.  
  
Brendon doesn't want to get rejected again. He got fucked over by Josh, he doesn't want the same to happen with Dallon.  
  
In the back of his mind, he  _knows_ that this Dallon could definitely be  _his_ Dallon. He's felt  _something_ pulling him toward Dallon since the first day he waited on him.  
  
\--  
  
Seven months of waiting on Dallon, Brendon finally works up the courage to ask Dallon out. He doesn't get the chance to ask, though.  
  
Dallon beats him to it, "I probably shouldn't be asking, but would you want to go out sometime?" Brendon can't help the goofy grin that spreads across his face.  
  
"That grin mean, yes?" Dallon laughs and Brendon doesn't trust himself to actually speak so he just nods.  
  
"What time are you off?"  
  
"Uh, six." It's only three.  
  
"Six it is then."  
  
"You want to go out tonight?"  
  
"I did. You want to wait?"  
  
"Six is a little early, I won't even have time to go home and change out of my uniform."  
  
"You don't have to. It's pretty hot." Dallon's laughing as he speaks, and Brendon feels like he's melting.  
  
"You think so, huh?" Brendon bites his lip as he talks, trying and failing to look sexy.  
  
"I do. I'll be here at six. We can have dinner together."  
  
"I guess, I mean the food is pretty good here." They're both laughing now and Brendon feels so **good**.  
  
\--  
  
They go on three dates, all of which consist of them having dinner at the diner when Brendon gets off work before Dallon kisses him.  
  
Brendon wasn't really expecting it and jerked his head back.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't have,"  
  
"No, don't apologize. I just wasn't expecting it." Brendon leans toward Dallon and kisses him, their lips press together.  
  
Dallon moves first, trying to deepen the kiss and Brendon lets him. He never wants to stop. He  **never** felt like this with Josh.  
  
\--  
  
Six dates later, Brendon asks Dallon if he wants to come back to his apartment, he agrees.  
  
They end up watching movies and laying on the couch together, a few kisses here and there.  
  
Brendon's invitation had been a bit more scandalous but he really can't complain, any time spent with Dallon was perfect.  
  
\--  
  
Soon enough they're having dinner together every night, and Brendon wonders if they're like, boyfriends now.  
  
"Dallon, are we, I mean, we're actually dating, right? Like we aren't just going on dates, we're like together."  
  
"You wanna be my boyfriend?"  
  
Brendon shrugs, "You wanna be mine?"  
  
Dallon kisses him, "For as long as you'll keep me around."  
  
\--  
  
The following day Brendon realizes that somehow he doesn't know his boyfriend's full name. Nor does Dallon know his.  
  
"So, I have to ask," Brendon pauses, nervous. "Your wrists, your names aren't showing, and you know mine aren't either. I don't wanna fall too hard, for you to leave when they do show."  
  
"That's not going to happen. I promise."  
  
"You can't make that kind of promise Dallon. You can't do that to your soulmate. A little over a year ago I thought," He's voice is shaking,"it doesn't matter what I thought, you can't do that to someone. It's really shitty and I don't want someone else to end up feeling like that, and I don't want to feel like that again."  
  
Dallon pulls Brendon into his arms, "Again? No, Brendon that's not going to happen. I'm sorry that you've felt that way before, but I won't do that to you or anyone else. I promise you that."  
  
Brendon can't help the tears that are in his eyes, "Yes, again. I knew one of my names, I'd known him for a long time. We were friends, I should've known but I didn't and I was in so fucking deep. The situation was fucked, I still don't know how I have his name and he doesn't have mine. Stuff happened and I left, I met you and I want to be with you."  
  
"I can hear the 'but' coming, you don't need it, Brendon." Dallon's lips brush against his forehead. "You wanna know my names?"  
  
"They're not showing, it's really none of my business." He wants to know, he does but if he can't read them himself, it's none of his business.  
  
"I want to tell you. But I have to ask you something first."  
  
"Okay, what?"  
  
"What's your last name?"  
  
"What does that," Brendon stops mid-sentence, he realizes why Dallon is asking. "Urie."  
  
Dallon's kissing him, "I knew it. I knew  _you_ had to be the one."  
  
"Weekes, right?"  
  
"Yes. Why didn't you ask? If my name is on your wrist, why didn't you ask? Dallon's a pretty uncommon name, you said so yourself."  
  
"I didn't think it was very likely that you were  _my_ Dallon. It might not be common, but you can't be the only one." Brendon's almost laughing now, feeling stupid for almost crying moments ago.  
  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one, but I'm your only one." He sounds like something out of a cheesy romance movie, but Brendon loves it, loves him.  
  
\--  
  
Three years later, Brendon has to go back to Columbus. He doesn't want to risk running into Josh, but he  _has_ to go. His grandmother passed away; and maybe he'd been feeling a bit homesick for a while now.  
  
"You really don't have to come with me. I'll be fine."  
  
"No, you're upset about your grandma, I don't want you to be alone."  
  
"You have a job Dallon, you can't just leave."  
  
"You have a job too Brendon. They'll understand, I'm not letting you go alone."  
  
Brendon's crying, he hasn't seen his grandmother in years, now he gets to see her in a coffin.  
  
"Shh, it's okay baby." Brendon's wrapped up in Dallon's arms, "I love you."  
  
"Love you too."  
  
\--  
  
The funeral is nice, well as nice as a funeral can be. Dallon is by his side through it all, holding his hand, letting him cry on his shoulder. And Brendon is glad he's not alone.  
  
The family has a small dinner afterwards and Brendon can't understand how everyone can gorge themselves with so much food. All he wants to do is sit there and cry. He wasn't  _that_ close to his grandmother but he's still upset.  
  
Dallon insists on getting a ride back to the hotel, Brendon wants to walk. It's getting late, but he needs the fresh air.  
  
"You can get a ride if you want, I'm walking." Brendon walks away from Dallon; he doesn't want to be alone, but he wants to think and he can't do that if he's in an uber with Dallon.  
  
"Wait, I'll walk with you, okay?"  
  
Brendon nods silently and continues walking, not waiting for Dallon to catch up.  
  
He misses Columbus, after he left he never really thought he'd want to go back. He doesn't want to be reminded of all the shitty things he done, all the drugs he'd dealt and taken. But most of all he doesn't want to be reminded of Josh. But he misses the town, misses the house he owned. He's got Dallon now, and he loves him, likes where he lives now. But he's been thinking about moving back for a while.  
  
"I uh, I need to ask you something." Brendon doesn't stop walking as he speaks.  
  
"Brendon, wait. What is it? Look at me, please." Brendon stops and turns towards Dallon.  
  
"If I moved back here, would you come with me?"  
  
"You want to move back? I thought you didn't want to come back here at all."  
  
"I didn't, but I've been missing it here a lot. I just," Brendon tries to swallow the lump in his throat, "when you were in the bathroom earlier, my mom told me that grandma left me her house in the will."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'll miss it yeah, but as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay." Dallon kisses him. "Now c'mon, it's getting darker by the second, I want to get back before it's  _too_ late."  
  
Brendon nods, smiling and starts walking again. They've only got about three more blocks until they're back at the hotel.  
  
Dallon takes Brendon's hand into his own as they walk.  
  
Less than a block away Brendon freezes in place, jerks Dallon backward.  
  
"Stop."  
  
"What? Why? We're almost there." The street is brightly lit, Brendon can see  _him_ perfectly.  
  
"Stay here, please." Brendon lets go of Dallon and continues up the block alone, hoping that Dallon listens.  
  
"Hey fucker."  _He_ looks startled, the guy next to him looks a bit scared.  
  
"Brendon?"  
  
"Don't play fucking dumb. Sure I cut my hair different now. But you know who I am. I'll guess this is Tyler, unless it's some other guy you decided to fuck over."  
  
"What the fuck Brendon? I still don't know what I did to you. Don't know why you kicked me out that day, but I'm glad you did. I went to rehab, got clean again, fixed things with him."  
  
"Josh, let's just go."  
  
"Tyler no, I'm staying here and I'm gonna have a chat with Brendon."  
  
"Chat? You're hilarious Joshua. As if I'd want to chat, and I'm sure you don't know what you did. I fell for you hard but you never had my name on your wrist, and that's fine, I get that. But you didn't have to say his name when I was fucking you."  
  
"You what?" Dallon didn't listen, of course he didn't. He's standing behind Brendon now. "You told me he was an asshole, but you never told me that's what he did." Dallon's angry, Brendon can hear it in his voice; Dallon doesn't get angry very easily.  
  
"I told you to stay back there Dallon."  
  
"Josh, please. Let's go home."  
  
"Yeah Joshie, just go home. You're nothing but a fucking junkie prick. And yeah, I sold you the drugs, that's on me, but you didn't have to buy 'em or do 'em. Fuck you Josh."  
  
"Fuck you Brendon. I've been clean for three fucking years and I intend to stay that way. Yeah, I fucked up by getting pills from you but you have no right to call me a junkie. You were doing the shit long before I was. You were getting high when you were fucking twelve years old. Doing coke when you were fifteen. C'mon Brendon, who's the junkie here?"  
  
"Oh fuck off. Yeah, I was doing drugs when I was twelve, so fucking what? I wasn't fucked up all day, every day like you were. I never needed rehab. I was fine on my own."  
  
"Why'd you even come over here Brendon? Just to call me an asshole and a junkie? Good job. Your mission is complete go back to where ever the fuck you ran off to."  
  
"You should be happy to know that I'm, we're moving back soon. My grandma died, she gave me her house."  
  
"Sorry about that. But you have fun, stay the fuck away from me and Ty, and we'll be fine."  
  
"Walk away. Just go. Don't look back, don't say another word. It's over, done, the past. You fucked, he fucked up. It doesn't matter. Just walk away." Dallon's voice is even and authoritative.  
  
"Whatever man, whatever. I don't even know what the problem is  _if_ I did say Tyler's name. I get it, yeah, that had to hurt, like you're fucking someone and they're not even thinking about you, but  _he_ knew that his name wasn't on my wrist. He knew that I wasn't his soul mate, but he still stuck his dick in me."  
  
"You just don't fucking get it do you? He was in love with you. Your name is own his wrist. It's pretty obvious though, that you're supposed to be his enemy, not me. You're an asshole and you destroyed him. I would never do anything to hurt him. Now, I'll only say it one more time, walk away. Before I can't stop myself from punching you in your smug face."  
  
"Josh, please. Let's go, please." Tyler's pulling on Josh's arm, he looks terrified.  
  
Josh puts his hands up, "If I'd have known that, I wouldn't have let you fuck me. I'm sorry." Josh doesn't wait for Brendon to say anything else, finally walking away.  
  
"I'm sorry Dallon. I shouldn't have even said anything."  
  
"Don't apologize to me Brendon. It's okay baby. C'mon let's go. It's been a long day." Dallon takes Brendon's hand into his and leads him up to their room.  
  
\--  
  
Three weeks later, they're carrying the last few boxes into Brendon's grandmother's house when Tyler shows up.  
  
"I'm not here to argue with you or anything. I just wanted to apologize for the way Josh acted a few weeks ago. Before you even ask, no I'm not like stalking you or anything, coincidentally my brother lives two houses down and told me that there were two guys moving in, and I just thought I'd come by and see if it was you." Tyler's rambling.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry for the way I acted too. I was just so upset. I'm sure Josh is a great guy, he always was. Until that day, and I understand, I'm not the one for him, and that's okay. If it wasn't for what happened, happening, I would've never met Dallon."  
  
"I'm glad your happy Brendon. I really am sorry for everything that happened between you and Josh. I'll go now, I just wanted to see if it was you and apologize. Have a good day Brendon."  
  
"You too Tyler."  
  
Dallon comes out of the house to see what's taking Brendon so long, he just see's Tyler as he's walking down the street, "Was that Tyler?"  
  
"Yeah, he's a decent guy. Came to apologize for Josh."  
  
Dallon nods, "That's good."  
  
"Yeah." Brendon leans against Dallon, "I'm not happy that my grandma died, but I am glad she gave me the house and that we moved back. Maybe, some day we can all be friends. Despite how much he hurt me and everything that happened, I miss him sometimes. Before everything happened, he was my best friend."  
  
"Someday Brendon, someday."


End file.
